Talk About It
by Japhith
Summary: Raven doesn't want to. Robin does. As usual, he gets his way in the end.


Talk About It

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jake McDonald

Opening notes: This is a _very_ short experiment in dialog to get the creative juices flowing. I've tried to set a scene using nothing by two characters talking. I thought as long as I was doing it, I might as well make it a Rae/Rob pairing, just to sate the hunger of you rabid fans of the pair. Please review and let me know how well I did.

--- --- ---

"I thought we agreed not to talk about this."

"No, _you_ said you wanted us to forget about it ever happening. I never said anything of the sort."

"You nodded."

"I was flustered. It's not like I was exactly thinking straight."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Hey, you were pretty into it too…"

"That's beside the point. Both of us were in a weakened emotional state. We'd thought Starfire had just _died_, and-"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?"

"Stop smirking, you pompous bastard, or I'll tear our your soul."

"Oh, hush. That threat is getting old."

"Then stop smirking or I'll kick you square in the-"

"Don't even think about going there."

"Then stop smirking."

"Fine, fine."

"And we're not talking about it."

"I really think we should."

"And why is that?"

"Because… well… people talk about these things, Raven!"

"We're not really normal people."

"Yeah, but… look, I could feel the emotions you were experiencing over the connection we have… the mind link."

"What?"

"The mind link. From the Slade Dust thing."

"I remember. What are you talking about emotions…?"

"You don't feel anything strong almost ever, so when you are, I can really sense it."

"I didn't feel anything when we were-"

"That's crap, Raven."

"Robin, don't go where I think you're going, or this is going to get ugly."

"Oh, come on! You're going to stand there, look me in the eye, and tell me that you weren't feeling any kind of love while we were-"

"Richard, don't…"

"… not a single thing while we…"

"Please…"

"Why are you avoiding it like this Raven. It wasn't just sex, was it? We made love that night, and you felt it, and it scares the crap out of you."

"Richard, I don't-"

"Just admit to the fear, Raven. Admit to the love."

"I _can't_!"

"Yes, you can. You did it then. You whispered it right in my ear!"

"That was… we were both out of sorts, and it was the heat of the moment…"

"Stop making excuses!"

"Robin, stop it, please…"

"Raven…"

"Don't say it…"

"Raven, I…"  
"Please, Richard, you can't-"

"I love you."

"…"

"Raven?"

"…"

"Raven, come on… talk to me… I know you felt it too. You can't hide it from me, or all people."

"I just… Richard, I don't _want_ to love you."

"Why _not_?"

"Because of Kori, okay? She's… so in love with you. She has been for _years_. And she's better for you… she… she can love you like you need to be loved."

"But… Raven… I love you."

"You think you do."

"Damnit, Raven! Stop trying to-"

"What? Make sure you're happy? Try to help you live a better, more full life?"

"You know that's not what it is."

"Bullshit! That's all it is! That's all it's been for two years now!"

"What?"

"Why so pale all of a sudden? It's what you wanted, wasn't it? Great Azar, Robin, I _do_ love you. I've loved you for _so long_… but I can see what will make you happy… and it's not _me_."

"How can you know that?"

"Because you need to be needed, Robin, and I can't need you like you need me to need you."

"What?"

"Okay, so that was confusing, but… damn it, no. I… just… leave me alone, Richard."

"Robin or Richard? Make up your mind."

"Robin then. Starfire will be home in an hour. You should hang out with her… but leave me alone."

"No."

"Excuse me? Do you think you can follow me if I leave you here?"

"Raven… I've already followed you to the end of the world… I don't think there's anywhere in the universe you could run that I wouldn't be able to follow."

"What if I went to a different universe?"

"I have some really smart friends in the super-scientist community that could help me follow you there too."

"You're such a prick."

"And you're in love with me. And I'm in love with you. Raven… come here."

"I don't… hey! Get away from me! You… _ummph!"_

"Just shut up, Raven. And hug me back."

"Fine."

"Don't act so grumpy. You like touching me."

"Eh. You're okay."

"Oh, from the way you were screaming the other night, I'd say I'm more than just _okay_…"

"I've had better."

"From who?"

"My Wonder Vibe 3000."

"You have a vibrator?"

"_Hell_ yes. Better than any man."

"We'll see about that…"

"Hey! Put me down!"  
"If you want to be put down, just fly away."

"…"

"You're not flying."

"You'd better be great in the sack after all this."

"Raven… I plan on being great in the sack for a long time after this…"

"…"

"…"

"Good."

"Yep."

"… I love you, Richard"

"I love you too, Raven."

-Fin-


End file.
